Aiko Byakko
Aiko Byakko (白虎愛子,Byakko Aiko) Jōnin-level shinobi from the Heart Shrine Village. He is the younger brother of Gosai Byakko, the current leader of the Weapons Department, and a member of the Intelligence Department. He is known as the White Queen of Intel (インテルの白の女王, Interu no shiro no joō) due to his feminine appearance and his post in the Intelligence Department and his frequency of wearing a white lab coat. Background Background here Personality Personality here Appearance Appearance here Abilities Your ability shiz. Specialities And what they're great at Status Relationships Hoshi Hoshi is both Aiko's superior in the Intelligence Department and his certified "Prince Charming." Kiyomi Kobiru Kiyomi is Aiko's last surviving member of Team 12 and one of his best friends. Deshi Negaigoto Deshi is Aiko's childhood friend from his days in the orphanage, and he is the friend Aiko has known the longest. Gosai Byakko Gosai is Aiko's older brother. Kaito Saito Kaito is the current owner of the Saito Family Orphanage, the location Aiko grew up in during one of his pasts. Joshua Joshua is Aiko's greatest role model in life. Benkei Hotokegi Benkei is one of Aiko's most trusted friends due to the simple fact that he had always seen Aiko as a male, never a female.The two had met by chance when Aiko was running late for a path meeting. They crashed into each other due to Aiko not paying attention to his surroundings. To Aiko's surprise, Benkei noticed that Aiko was a boy and addressed him as such when asking if he was alright. Surprised that a total stranger had been able to tell his gender at first glance, Aiko hurried to his meeting. Benkei soon found Aiko's wallet and made it his goal to return it to him later that afternoon. Benkei had kept his word, and he brought Aiko his wallet that afternoon. Surprised that he had, Aiko wanted to do something in return, but Benkei merely asked for his friendship in return. Aiko hesitantly agreed, unsure that he would be a good friend. The two bumped fists, signaling the start of their friendship. Narashi Fujihara Narashi is one of the people who force Aiko to keep his mind sharp. Nagisa Yoshida Nagisa is Aiko's "Mama Duck." Kasumi Medo Kasumi is Aiko's former teammate and former girlfriend. Mio Ayato Mio is Aiko's former teammate. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA Pre-Time Skip Academy Days LA LA LA LA LA LA Crimson Invasion Arc. LA LA LA LA LA LA Bunny Festival LA LA LA LA LA LA Chunin Exams LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA Wonderland Arc LA LA LA LA LA LA RPG Arc Something in the Water Arc During the Month of Februrary, a certain someone decided to celebrate Valentine's Day by tampering with the village's only source of clean water. Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Battle of the Bands Arc The Battle of the Bands Arc was the first time Team Aiko spent any time together. During the Heart Shrine Music Festival, Team Aiko competed together as a band, Omoichiloid. Who Dunnit? Arc LA LA LA LA LA LA Heart Shrine Festival LA LA LA LA LA LA ''Post-WAR Arc'' The War on Two Fronts Arc Trivia * Aiko(愛子) means "child of love." He was given this name because he was born on February 14, the day of love. * Aiko's nickname is the "White Queen of Intel." This is a title Hoshi gave him after joining the Intelligence path, Yukiko Fujihara being the "Black Queen of Intel." * He missed a majority of his final year in the Academy due to accidentally poisoning himself. * He has a collection of puzzle cubes. * He is engaged to the (former) Head of Intelligence, Hoshi. * Aiko has two pasts due to a time ripple caused during the war. ** Aiko's first past: Growing up as Aiko Hitsuki, an orphan at the Saito Family Orphanage, and meeting Deshi. He discovers Byakko heritage upon graduating from the Academy. ** Aiko's second past: Growing up as Aiko Byakko, a member of the mainhouse Byakko family and younger brother of Gosai Byakko. He comes across the Saito Family Orphanage by chance and decides to volunteer there. * According to the databook(s): ** Aiko's hobbies are playing with poison and solving puzzles. ** Aiko's favorite foods are raspberries and assorted teas, and his least favorite food is kiwi. ** Aiko has been hinting that he is ready for Hoshi to "pop the question." ** Aiko wishes to fight Narashi Fujihara in a verbal battle of wits. Reference Character created by Lupin Category:Characters Category:Byakko Category:Original40 Category:Male